JohnI'm sorry
by CelTakerCena
Summary: John doesn't want Mark to fight against Brock…Mark gets angry and does something he never thought he would… Taker X John


**John doesn't want Mark to fight against Brock…Mark gets angry and does something he never thought he would…**

* * *

 **John Cena P.O.V**

"Mark please…listen to me…" I yelled

He growled and paced back and forth. He was angry…it was because of Raw. Brocks just threaten to kill him. Well…he is a deadman…nothing can kill him.

"No…" he yelled

"You can't face him again…" I yelled

"I can…and I will"

"No…remember what happen last time" I said "You got hurt and sent to the…"

"Don't remind me…" he said

"It's just…that was a tough week…for me" I said

"Look…it's in the past…" he yelled "I'm going to face him…and you can't stop me!"

He walked passed but I stopped him.

"No…"

He sighs "John…it's my decision…I decided to go against Brock"

"But…I won't let you…" I said "What Brock did on Raw…"

"He attacked me first so I had to stop him" he said

"But at Summerslam it's going to be worst" I said

"So…I'm ready for what he got…"

"No…he is going to hurt you!" I yelled

"John…just drop it okay…"

"No…"

"John…please…it's going to happen…and I will fight him"

"I'm telling you NO!"

Mark rolled his eyes and kept on walking. I stopped him. He looks at me with anger. He went to the other side and kept on walking. I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You will not fight him!" I yelled

"Yes…" he yelled as he turned around and slapped me across the face.

I fell down and looked at him with shock. He looks down at me with shock and fear. He...hurt me...why did he hurt me? He had never hurt me before.

"John…" he whispered as he tried to help me up. I pushed his hand away.

"Don't come near me…" I cried

"John…"

"I know you are angry at Brock…but don't take it out on others…" I yelled

"John…"

"Stop…" I said "Just leave me alone…"

I walked off and Mark followed me but I stopped him.

"I said to leave me alone…" I cried. I pushed him back. "Go and fight Brock now!"

I held my face and walked to the room. It still stings from the hit. I cried out and lay on the bed.

Mark was never like this. This match really got to him. I want him to get his revenge but he could get hurt. Just like how I did…and everyone else who face him.

Brock is a beast…he will not stop until he breaks the person. Mark is strong…he knows what to do in any situation but this one.

Mark said he was tired…he wanted to stop them from saying the streak is broken. I want that too but then it's true…there is no other way.

I heard a knock and I didn't answer. He had lost it…he just hit me. He had never hit me…and he just struck because of that match.

"John…" he whispered "Please open the door"

I didn't want to so I stayed put.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered

I closed my eyes shut. I heard him sighed and walked away from the door. I sighed went after him. He was sitting on the couch looking at his hand.

He had a knife on his other hand. He placed it on the hand that he hit me with. He was about to cut it.

"NO!" I yelled as I stopped him. "Don't do this…"

"I hit you…" he said

"Don't worry about it…" I whispered "Don't hurt yourself…."

"I hurt you…" he cried "I deserve to get hurt…"

He went to his knee and held my hand.

"I'm so sorry…" he cried "Please…forgive me"

He placed a hand on my cheek; the one he hit.

"I'm so sorry…" he said again

I picked him up and hugged him up.

"I forgive you…" I said "You were just mad…"

"You didn't deserve to get hit…" he said "I promise to never hurt you….never"

"It was an accident…" I said

"I love you…" he said "So much…"

We sat down and Mark messaged my cheek. He still had tears; he still looks hurt.

"I'm fine…" I said

"The mark shows differently…" he said

I kissed him.

"I love you Mark…" I said "You had never hurt me…it was one time…accident happens…and couples fight too…"

He nods and kissed me.

"Mark…go ahead and face Brock…but promise me something…"

"Yes…"

"Promise that you won't get hurt and that you will be okay…"

"I promise" he said as he kissed me.

* * *

 **Just a short story**

 **Taker X John**


End file.
